


Sick Days

by Baena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Sickfic, klance, sick!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baena/pseuds/Baena
Summary: Keith is exhausted and ill. Lance just wants to be a good boyfriend.





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Let Keith Rest 2K17

Lance could have kicked himself for not noticing the signs earlier. How could he have missed that Keith was eating less, training more, and hardly sleeping? He was supposed to be his boyfriend.

Keith had been through a lot this past month: finding out that he was part Galra, facing off with Zarkon, losing Shiro and then getting him back, starting a relationship with Lance even though he had never been in one before. Keith was stressed beyond belief but his body refused to rest, no matter how often he tried. For the past two weeks, he had taken to spending more and more time on the training deck, trying to wear himself out late at night so he could sleep. This is where Lance found him.

“Keith, are you hurt? Keith!”

The red paladin had collapsed in on himself, slumped on the floor beside a demolished training bot and heaving for air. He was so pale that the skin under his eyes was practically purple. Lance knelt beside him, fear welling in his chest as he looked his boyfriend over.

“Man, look at you. You’re exhausted.” Keith slowly shook his head, his black bangs remaining plastered to his forehead despite the movement.

“Just…taking a break.” Unconvinced, Lance smoothed Keith’s hair back and palmed his forehead, recoiling sharply at the intense, swampy heat.

“Oh baby, you’re sick,” Lance breathed. “You’re burning up. Why didn’t you tell me?” Keith didn’t have an answer, not even bothering to argue as his boyfriend lifted him to his feet. Lance wrapped his arm tightly around the sick boy’s skinny waist, realizing quickly that Keith wasn’t going to be able to walk. He lifted Keith into his arms and carried him quickly back to his room.

\-----

With Keith safely in bed, Coran urgently checked him over. It was obviously the flu but on top of that, Keith was suffering from serious exhaustion. The prescription was simple enough: some strong space aspirin and several days of strict bed rest. Keith’s teammates knew that the latter was not going to be fun to enforce.

Lance attempted to sponge Keith down with a cold compress but his stubborn, feverish boyfriend was making it very difficult. Keith let out a low whine and feebly attempted to push Lance’s hand away.

“Keith buddy, you need to let me take care of you. You’re taking the whole ‘Guardian of Fire’ thing way too literally.”

“Don’t! I’m freezing,” Keith whined.

“Sorry babe but we gotta get that fever down before you cook to death.” The sick paladin sighed unhappily, too weak to keep protesting.

“Where’s Shiro?”

“Shiro’s doing some diplomacy thing with Allura,” Lance gently reminded him. “They’ll be back in a couple days.”

“No…he’s gone.” Keith’s fever glazed eyes filled with tears. “He went away again. I can’t find him.” Lance bit his lip and reached out, stroking Keith’s hot forehead.

“Hey, hey, shhhh...,” he soothed. “Don’t cry, Amor. Shiro’s gonna be back real soon and you’re gonna be just fine.” Keith sniffled and nodded.

“Don’t leave me, Lance.”

“Never. I will never leave you.” Lance leaned down and kissed the tear tracks on his boyfriend’s flushed cheeks. “You need to rest now, okay babe? I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“You promise?” Keith asked quietly, reaching out a hand. Lance took it and gently rubbed his thumb over the knuckles.

“I promise.”

With those final reassuring words, Keith fell into a dreamless, restful sleep. And when he woke up the next morning cradled on Lance’s chest, he finally began to believe that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do my Klance fics always end with cuddling? Because you love it, that's why.


End file.
